Keine Experimente
Keine Experimente ist die 16. Episode der vierten Staffel. Nachdem Homer wegen Trunkenheit am Steuer verhaftet wurde, versucht Homer auf Marges Drängen nüchtern zu bleiben. Unterdessen versucht Lisa zu beweisen, dass Bart weniger intelligent als ein Hamster ist, nachdem er ihr Wissenschaftsprojekt für die Schule zerstört hat. Zusammenfassung Homer Simpson hat einen wahrhaft schwierigen Entschluss gefasst: Er will das Biertrinken aufgeben. Obwohl die Anfechtungen an allen Ecken und Enden lauern, bleibt Homer standhaft. In der Schule findet inzwischen ein "Jugend forscht"-Wettbewerb statt. Bart nimmt mit einem dressierten Hamster teil, der ein Flugzeug fliegen kann. Das ist ein ähnlich mutiges Projekt wie der Entschluss seines Vaters zur Enthaltsamkeit. Und irgendwie enden auch beide Projekte auf ähnliche Weise. Auftretende Charaktere *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Knecht Ruprecht *Becky (Schülerin) *Jaffee *Milhouse van Houten *Sherri Mackleberry *Nelson Muntz *Martin Prince *Wendell Borton *Seymour Skinner *Edna Krabappel *J. Loren Pryor *Elizabeth Hoover *Dewey Largo *Otto Mann *Morris Szyslak *Barney Gumble *Sam *Larry *Clancy Wiggum *Lou *Eddie *Lionel Hutz *Patty Bouvier *Selma Bouvier *Raphael *Sarah Wiggum *Troy McClure *Bernice Hibbert *Marty *Ruth Powers *Timothy Lovejoy jr. *Helen Lovejoy *Jasper Beardley *Hans Maulwurf *Ned Flanders *Maude Flanders *Ralph Wiggum *Carl Carlson *John F. Kennedy *Richard Nixon Running Gags *Marges Grummelei **Als sie Lisa nicht glaubt, dass sie über einen Witz lacht, den sie in einer Fernsehserie gesehen hat. *Homers "Neinn!" **Als er festgenommen wird. **Bart sagt es, als Lisa das von ihm versteckte Projekttagebuch in kürzester Zeit findet. *Homers "Mmh..." **Als er die „Gummibierchen“ entdeckt. *Nelsons "Ha-Ha!" **Als er sieht, dass Homer auf Lisas Fahrrad fährt. *Filme mit Troy McClure **Sechzig Minuten von verstümmelten Verkehrsopfern **Alices Abenteuer durch die Windschutzscheibe **Die Enthauptung des Willie Bleifuß Musik Homer singt den ABC Song bei der Verkehrskontrolle. Vor dem Spiegel trällert er The Can Can (1858) von Jacques Offenbach. Außerdem singt das Lied I Drank Some Very Good Beer (1993) während er an seine Jugend denkt. Marge und Homer singen dass Lied Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head (1970) von B.J. Thomas, als die beiden Fahrrad fahren. Es läuft auch noch im Abspann. Anspielungen *Außer Atem (Breathless): US-Titel *Der Herr der Ringe: Homer begegnet einer riesigen Spinne. *Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug - Homers "Flucht" aus dem Kraftwerk, um zur Duff Brauerei zu gelangen, erinnert an die Prüfungen von Indiana auf dem Weg zum heiligen Gral. *David gegen Goliath – Homer erwähnt es, dann wirft er einen Stein auf die Spinne. *Johnny Quest: Barts Strahlenkanone stammt aus der Sendung. *Prinzessin Diana: Barney hat sich verguckt und hält verlumpte Klamotten für Lady Di. *It's a Small World Die Uhr der Duff-Brauerei ist der des Themenparks nachempfunden. *Amos 'n' Andy - Duff sponsorte in den 50ern diese Show. *Richard Nixon, Dwight D. Eisenhower, John F. Kennedy – Nixon und Kennedy kommen in einem Duff-Werbespot vor. Letzterer erwähnt Eisenhower. *Verliebt in eine Hexe: Die Werbeagentur „McMahon and Tate Advertising”, die von Feministinnen bestreikt wird, stammt aus der Serie. *Uhrwerk Orange: Bart soll zwei Törtchen holen, doch ist er von der Versuchung angewidert, so wie Alex von den nackten Brüsten. *4x Herman (Herman's Head) - Lisa schaut diese Serie. *Sag mir, wo die Blumen sind von Pete Seeger & Joe Hickerson: Lou sagt, dass auch dieses Lied bei der Verkehrskontrolle ok gewesen wäre. *Queen: Ein Poster der Band hängt in Homers Jugendzimmer. *James Bond: Goldfinger – Bart sitzt auf dem Stuhl und streichelt den Hamster, so wie Blofeld seine Katze. *In 80 Tagen um die Welt: Martin hat einen Heißluftballon gebaut, wie der in der Geschichte. *Reefer Madness: Moe zeigt mit dem Finger in die Kamera. *Butch Cassidy und Sundance Kid *Es: Stephen King (1986) - Die ganze Folge steckt voller Anspielungen auf den Roman und die Verfilmung von „Es“. Trivia Ned Flanders hat seit 4000 Tagen keinen Alkohol mehr getrunken. Die drei angeblich unterschiedlichen Biersorten „Duff”, „Duff lite” und „Duff dry” kommen alle aus einer Leitung. en:Duffless es:Duffless fr:Ne lui jetez pas la première bière pl:Duffless pt:Vai uma loura geladinha